globalconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
Global Conflict Wiki
For Information on the founder of this wiki, and why this wiki was created, click here. Welcome to the Global Conflict In a world similar to ours, Conflict has become a fact of life. Since the beginning of time, factions all over the map have waged total and endless war in the crusade for world domination. After countless years of warfare, three superpowers are born from centuries of battle, each of them eager to defeat the others, and sieze control of all the globe. Whilst millions have died for their respective countries, the three superpowers are, for the most part, at a stalemate; with each faction being just as powerful as the next. Despite this, the borders between these powers are in a constant state of flux, as each side throws more and more resources and manpower at the other in hopes of gaining a few miles. 'The Global Powers' United Republic Born from the alliance and conquest of thousands of smaller nations, the United Forces are the military might and proof of thousands of years of total conquest. During their epic march west that took an untold number of centuries, this armada of soldiers were unstoppable in their greedy crusade for the world, defeating nearly every army that dared to oppose them. Their way of life is based on integration and exploitation - every culture they assimilate add to their might, and resources and land are immediately utilized for the purposes of expanding their territory. The Republic is made up of many different types of people, coming together under one flag to achieve total victory, or otherwise be destroyed. The Republic's march from coast to coast was unstoppable for many generations - until they encountered the Great Empire. Great Empire Similar to the Republic that faced off against them, the Great Empire was forged of both co-operation and conquest. Their original leader, millenniums old, promised to lead his people to become the rulers of the world. For ages, their armies clashed with other, smaller tribes, and their influence gradually expanded. Their culture was one of the most advanced of their time, with huge advances in science, medicine and geography allowing them a better understanding of the battlefield. The soldiers of the king felt protected by their technology, and were driven to become the ruling force, as their ancient leader saw fit. Life in the Empire is based on loyalty - through both true and artificial means. While advanced technologically, they are stunted emotionally, and are prejudiced, jealous and stubborn due to their way of life. Propaganda and other means ensure that the people of the Empire remain faithful to their leaders, and resentful to anyone who isn't one of their own. After the two ancient armies collided, a stalemate was inevitable. Peaceful co-existence was out of the question; both sides had remained undefeated until that point, and both desperately pursued global domination. What's more, they both believed that victory was a possibility, and still do, despite hundreds of years of pointless fighting with little to show for the millions who have died. However, as both these armies squabbled, a new threat began to rear its vengeful head. Born from the ashes of the battlefield, this phoenix of the people was forged of fire and hatred. The Heartland Alliance During their crusade west, in the very heart of the continent, the United Forces did battle with the mighty nation of Heartland. With legions of elite soldiers, they were able to cause serious damage to the Republic invaders - which came at a high cost when they were finally defeated. As punishment for daring to oppose them, and killing as many as they did, the Republic forced onto the Heartlandian people a cruel and merciless occupation. They lived, basically, as slaves for the Republic, with their country becoming vastly overcrowded as a geometric stream of prisoners from the United Force's cross-continental conquests swelled their numbers. As mass food shortages and widespread illness consumed the Heartlands, the hunger for revenge burned within them. A mighty revolution at the beginning of ERA 09-00 took the United Republic completely by surprise. Under their leader, Alex Stone, they formed a strong country, and using their seemingly unending human pool, took back large parts of the Republic's land. Whilst they were able to repel a seemingly unbeatable and oppressive regime, they too were destined to enter a stalemate. After centuries of cruelty, the Heartlandian people and their lust for revenge is both their greatest strength and weakness, and in some ways, are very like their enemies they constantly seek to annihilate. 'The War of Forever' The map of the Global Conflict universe is mostly in a state of stalemate; three sets of borders, separated by a "no-mans land", are the setting for a variety of relatively small, but almost constant series of skirmishes between the bickering nations. Every now and then, a country, soldier numbers and resources permitting, will launch a total war. Following a huge offensive push by a singular nation, the globe, and all factions on it, will descend into a omni-directional world war. Whilst these pushes sometimes result in massive territory changes, they always fail to completely destroy their target faction, allowing the stalemate to seemingly continue until the end of time. 'This Wiki' Serving as a database for all entities within the war; including history, places, people and equipment, this wiki allows you to see what the three superpowers have to show for eons of war. For a briefing of the inspiration and reason of this wiki's creation, click this link. Otherwise, feel free to explore and learn more of the everlasting ::::::::::::::::: GLOBAL CONFLICT. Category:Browse